


"United but Fractured"

by Air1990



Category: Anthropomorphism, Furry (Fandom), royalty - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Air1990/pseuds/Air1990
Summary: The story of Princess Alicia Victoria Claw Tail, heir to the crown of the Kingdom of Canis. A Kingdom that has survived through history. Yet, a Kingdom on the verge of collapse from the growing discontent of the commoners. Times are swift fully changing as the people are demanding reform from the Aristocracy who wish to maintain the old traditions. Alicia, the daughter of King Alexander has her focus away from the politics of the kingdom as is instead in love with a blacksmith's son who to the hatred of her father is a commoner. Will Alicia help stabilize her fledgling kingdom or will anarchy and destruction take it's turn on the people? Join in the adventure of politics, betrayal, war, death and love.





	"United but Fractured"

**Preface : _"Introduction to the Kingdom History"_**

* * *

The Kingdom of Canis, an old but powerful nation consisting mainly of foxes and wolves. The Kingdom itself was founded when two old tribes that had ancient rivalries had engaged in combat and ended with the tribe of foxes coming out victorious. Instead of enslaving the wolves, Grand Chief Fredrick Clawtail of the fox tribe instead decided to unite the two species by founding a new Republic that the people had called "Canis." With the founding of the new nation, peace had spread throughout the land and allowed the new Republic to grow exponentially. Although the Republic had striven to give equality to all the citizens through a democratic leadership, true power was being held by a secretive circle of few who had bribed and influenced the leaders of the nation to do their bidding. For decades, this council had ruled in the shadows, electing their own in order to rule under the pretense of a 'democracy.' The only part of the Republic left untouched by them was the Canis Navy which was created to function independent of the military under the command of First Admiral Martin V. Clawtail, a descendant of Fredrick. Martin had grown suspicious of the Government and recruited spies who in turn setup a spy network among the Government. It took Martin's spies years to uncover the existence of the shadow council which had functioned in great secrecy and managed to evade Martin for so long. Having learnt of the corruption in the Government, Martin, decided to march his vanguard into the Government Residence on the 5th full moon 170th year since founding of the republic. Fighting ensued as the military forces that were blindly loyal to the Government, corrupt or not attempted to counter Martin's forces. Unfortunately for them, the people were on Martin's side and aided with what became the 'Great storming of the capital.' With a successful coup against what he called a corrupt and broken Government, Martin, decided to institute a new Monarchy, installing himself as the first King and ultimately changing the Republic into a Kingdom. This in his eyes allowed for him to do what he saw as best fit his people as he saw any other ruler that is not from his lineage to be unfit for duty. After all, Martin, was the descendant of Grand Chief Fredrick Clawtail which he used to boost his legitimacy and solidify his power over the nation. Many people were heavily supportive of Martin's decision as all what the common folk wanted was for a united nation, after all, a king would united the foxes and the wolves under one ruler. This however changed when Martin issued a royal decree which introduced feudalism dividing the Kingdom further into the upper, middle and lower classes. The nobility became made up of mostly foxes and some wolves who had pledged their utter loyalty to Martin during the 'Great storming of the capital' while the military became the main server of the King's rule. Martin decided to expand his capital which he set as his seat of power. The capital was renamed to Unita with the city expanding to the northern tip and engulfing the eastern shore. Smaller settlements and towns were setup all over the Canidae Country further expanding the Kingdom of Canis south-westward.

Our story begins on the 5th full moon of the 680th year (Similar to 18th century history) since the founding of the Republic in the Capital of the Kingdom of Canis. Here, the city has developed into two main districts, the southern one occupied by the lower class, the northern one occupied by the middle class and of course, Castle 'Conquesta' the residency of the Crown located on top of a 100 m tall cliff on the northern most tip of the peninsula that acts as a natural defense. A large wall divides the northern and southern district, some say it is an extra layer of defense in case of a siege while others say it is so that the Nobility can exert more control over the lower class. Over the years the city has expanded west taking over the rest of the already lengthy peninsula setting up two large ports that have allowed for trade to come into the city at a growing rate. Expeditions south have helped discover new nations namely the Bears and Tigers along with chain of mountains that splits the continent in half. Expeditions North have also supported the old belief of an existence of a giant ocean. Expeditions east have uncovered a large tropical island chain dubbed "Kuvala" by the local Jaguar and Tiger tribes. Times have been peaceful for the most part, several wars were waged against bordering barbaric tribes while peaceful diplomacy with the nearby Bear, Cat and Otter nations has allowed the Kings and Queens of Canis to expand their borders and influence globally. Migration has now introduced new species, no longer limiting the Kingdom to Foxes and Wolves. These new migrants have allowed the Kingdom to expand technologically while also setting up friendly communities under the strict watch of the Crown. The Royal Canis navy has been viewed by many as having the most powerful presence in the world namely due to old marine traditions of the Canis people. 

The Kingdom has been flourishing for years however, there is a nation wide belief of impending collapse. Open criticism of the Crown has been prevalent ever since, Alexander Shorepaw Clawtail, has been inaugurated as King. Critics call him a weak ruler for not continuing the legacy that has been established by his forefathers and for not expanding the Kingdom's influence over other nations. To the hatred of many, the King has given more power to the Royal Secret Service in order to flush out and defeat any attempts of treason against the Crown. The Secret Service has instead established terror across the streets by performing surprise raids against suspicious individuals and committing mass arrests and sending many convicted to offshore work camps. A new movement of reformation that had begun decades before has now gained footing as many scholars, poets and workers woe to the current state of the Kingdom and wish for the Kingdom to be reformed to give creatures of any species equal rights. The movement had been labelled as treasonous by the King which forced many activists into hiding and start networks all over the Capital City of Canis in order to undermine the power of the crown. Threats of an invasion by a newly discovered clan of raiding Bears from the freezing north has put the populous into distraught as the people demand a new powerful leader that can protect the nation and drive them from a state of near collapse into a golden era. The people are divided between reforming the Kingdom into a new democracy or installing a new ruler to take up the throne.

The story will tell the tale of the heir to the Crown of Canis, Princess Alicia Victoria Clawtail, daughter of King Alexander Shorepaw Clawtail and the late Queen Victoria Fredricka Clawtail who has now turned to her 2nd decade of life. She has been groomed to take up the throne of the Kingdom of Canis, however has fallen in love with Val Francis, a commoner and the son of the Royal Blacksmith. Alicia has been kept under strict control by the King after the death of her mother with her becoming the only heir to the throne preventing her from freely walking the streets of the capital under the risk of being killed by rebels. Will she fulfill the destiny set forward by Fredrick by uniting the people? Or will the Kingdom delve deeper into chaos and collapse? You will learn in the future chapters of this tale!


End file.
